Video on Demand (VOD) systems permit users to select and watch video content on demand. VOD systems typically stream video content through a set-top box (STB) so as to allow viewing of the video in real time at the request of the user. Many cable television providers (or other providers) offer VOD streaming, such as pay-per-view, where the user buys or selects a movie or television program and the selected movie or television program begins to play on the user's television immediately.